Jeff Rebner
Jeff's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Cover Art * 1999/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen *Street Fighter's Contenders *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's A World of Rage Interior Art * 2000/October 2: Aberrant: Aberrant Worldwide: Phase II * 2000/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I * 2000/July 10: Aberrant: Aberrant: Elites * 2000/February: Aberrant: Aberrant: Teragen * 1999/December: Aberrant: Aberrant: Project Utopia * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1998/December: Trinity: Shattered Europe: Psi Order Æsculapian and Europe Sourcebook *''1999/February'': *Dark Ages' Werewolf: The Dark Ages *Demon: The Fallen's Demon Players Guide *''2003/September 1: *Demon: The Fallen's 'Demon: The Fallen Rulebook' *Demon: The Fallen's 'Fear to Tread' *Demon: The Fallen's 'Houses of the Fallen' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter: The Moonstruck' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter: The Walking Dead' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter Survival Guide' *Mage: The Ascension's 'Guide to the Technocracy' *Street Fighter's 'Secrets of Shadoloo' *Street Fighter's 'Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game' *Trinity's 'Alien Encounter 1: Invasion' *Trinity's 'Darkness Revealed 3: Ascent into Light' *Trinity's 'Stellar Frontier' *Vampire: The Requiem's 'Lancea Sanctum' *Vampire: The Requiem's 'Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'A World of Rage' *2000/March'': *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Apocalypse *''2003/May 12: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Book of the City' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Book of the Wyld' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Book of the Wyrm' *1993/July'': *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hammer and Klaive *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Past Lives *''2003/February 17: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Players Guide to the Changing Breeds' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rage Across Russia' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rage Across the Amazon' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Ratkin' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rokea' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Tribebook: Bone Gnawers' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Tribebook: Fianna Revised' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Tribebook: Get of Fenris Revised' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Tribebook: Silver Fangs Revised' *2003/December 1: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Umbra: The Velvet Shadow' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Under a Blood Red Moon' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Valkenburg Foundation' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf Players Guide' *2002/March'': *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Classic World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Blood-Dimmed Tides *Classic World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Combat *Classic World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Time of Judgment *Wraith: The Oblivion's World of Darkness: Tokyo Book Publisher Credit *Gamma World Game Master's Guide (2004) Sword & Sorcery Studios Interior Artist *Tome of Horrors II, The (d20 System (generic)) (2004) Necromancer Games Interior Artist *Creature Collection III: Savage Bestiary (Scarred Lands) (2003) Sword & Sorcery Studios Interior Artist *Creature Collection, Revised Ed. (Scarred Lands) (2003) Sword & Sorcery Studios Interior Artist *Tome of Horrors, The (d20 System (generic)) (2002) Necromancer Games Interior Artist *Creature Collection II: Dark Menagerie (Scarred Lands) (2001) Sword & Sorcery Studios Interior Artist *Creature Collection (Scarred Lands) (2000) Sword & Sorcery Studios Interior Artist Product *Legacy of the Tribes (Rage) (1996) White Wolf Card Art *Rage (1995) White Wolf Card Art Rebner, Jeff